


robbie's struggles

by groovy_villian



Series: robbie with an ed [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovy_villian/pseuds/groovy_villian
Summary: robbie rotten has an eating disorder.sportacus slowly starts to realize
Relationships: Robbie Rotten & Sportacus, Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Series: robbie with an ed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. robbie with an ed pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: (EATING DISORDER, SELF HATRED)
> 
> i am recovered from an ed and im basically writing this to get rid of negative memories i had during that time. so this is sorta my experience but just written into a sportarobbie fic.

Robbie walked in front of the mirror.  
What was once a beautiful sight, now made the tall man cry out in disgust.  
His long pale fingers reached down to untie his silk robe. He held a hand up to his mouth so his elf of a boyfriend wouldn't be able to hear him in the other room.  
With his other hand, Robbie pinched all the new excess weight on his stomach.

He slowly dropped his hand.  
Where there used to be a gap between his thighs, disappeared as fat reappears.

Robbie hated his body; Every bit of it.

Robbie heard Sportacus start to move so he quickly tied his robe back up, splashed his face with cold water, and plastered his signature smirk back onto his face.  
Robbie walked out of the bathroom but not before flushing the toilet and running the water for a bit to make it seem like he was using it.  
Sportacus greeted Robbie with a kiss when he entered the room and the two fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Robbie with an ed part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TW: EATING DISORDER!*  
> DON´T READ IF THAT TOPIC IS SENSITIVE TO YOU

Robbie dropped down his ladder and onto his favorite chair.   
One of his plans had once again failed. But that wasn´t why he was agitated. No, it was because Sportacus had barely been able to hold when he caught him.

The elf had been able to hold his airship in place but could barely carry the grumpy man. 

Robbie knew his boyfriend would be home soon and decided to lock himself in the bathroom; as much as he didn't want to see himself in the mirror, he also did want to hear Sportacus asking him why he ran off like that. 

Robbie sat himself down in the bathtub and thought of all the ways he can fix this. 

He decided that if he wanted to stop gaining weight, he have to stop eating. 

And so that is what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty short chapter this one is but I'm uploading the third one right now. Hopefully itś a bit longer but idk.
> 
> Anywho if you celebrate it how was your thanksgiving?


	3. Chapter 3: Robbie with and ED pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer I promise :)

Sportacus had noticed Robbie acting different. 

He wasn't lurking around all day complaining about the kids. In fact, nobody heard anything from him. 

And every time Sportacus came went to visit his boyfriends, he was either sleeping or wouldn't bother talking.

The first time he noticed something major was when he had found the bathroom mirror at Robbie's place cracked. When he tried bringing it up, Robbie had told him that he tripped causing his elbow to hit it making it break. 

Next, it was when Sportacus had asked Robbie to cuddle with him. After a long day of saving the kids, he was tired and just wanted to relax. Sportacus tried pulling Robbie down with him but the taller man shot up out of the stronger man's grip explaining that he had an invention he needed to finish. 

Third, it was today when Sportacus offered to take Robbie to the bakery so he could get some of his favorite muffins since they had ran out a couple of days ago. (Sportacus thought that was why Robbie was acting strange and was trying to fix that). 

Robbie mumbled something about being busy though and proceeded to lock himself in the bathroom; once again. 

Sportacus thought over all of these odd incidents as he was walking back to Robbie's lair. They had decided that Sportacus would be staying there tonight.   
He knocked but Robbie didn't answer like he usually does. 

He decided to just let himself in and figured Robbie was just sleeping like he usually does. 

The lair was exceptionally quiet except for the occasional noise from a random machine.   
Sportacus walked to the bedroom and noticed Robbie asleep under the comforter. 

he already had his robe on so Sportacus assumed that Robbie had just decided to go to be earlier than usual. 

´Maybe he´s coming down with something´ Sportacus thought as he took off his shoes. 

He frowned before noticing that the villain didn´t have any gel in his dark hair. 

Sportacus rarely got to see him without his signature hair full of gel so when he was able to see the taller man's curls, it made him feel happy. 

He quickly changed into a pair of pajamas (literally just his blue boxers because he argues that any other clothes except for his uniform is uncomfortable) and placed his crystal on the nightstand near his side of the bed. 

He snuggled up next the his boyfriend and put his arm around him. He froze and slowly pulled his arm back. He could feel Robbie´s ribcage poking out. 

Sportacus quickly three the covers off of him and ran out to Robbie's side of the bed before untying his robe to investigate. 

He gasped and quickly brought a hand up to cover his mouth. Shakily he moved his other hand and traced the bones of his boyfriend who now could be mistaken for an actual skeleton.

Sportacus finally came to realisation and saw why Robber had less energy than usual these past couple of weeks.   
He didn't have time to move before Robbie opened his eyes and stared at the man above him.


End file.
